


In the eyes of the dragon

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Magic the Gathering, mtg - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: High atop the mountain, the Dragon sees the little girl.(This story is a little tribute to the Planeswalker Narset from Tarkir. She was the very first Planeswalker I ever drew from a booster pack; that, and because she's cool, she'll always have a special place in my heart.)





	In the eyes of the dragon

The great dragon spoke. And the students did as they were told.

Pleased, Ojutai watched them closely as he continued his lesson, his words translated by aven dagonspeakers. Belltoll Dragons, Mindscour Dragons and Cunning Breezedancers were twirling through the cold, crisp air, their sleek bodies painting elegant patterns against the sky. In all of Tarkir, humans live das the dragons commanded. And aside from occasional quaffels between the five dragonlords, the world was at peace.

All was well.

There was no doubt in Ojutai's mind that his kind was superior to any of the other races; humans, naga, orks, aven, djinn, and especially the vermin that were the goblins. Although, the huge white dragon was not as opposed to the other races as Atarka or Silumgar. After all, without them, who would be there to rule? And more importantly, to teach? Ojutai was a teacher first and foremost, and he would teach whoever prooved worthy of it.

Sometimes, the occasional individual managed to catch his interest, or provide him a mild surprise. Like that human of the barbaric and now no longer existing Mardu clan, Sarkhan Vol.

,I suppose we do owe him our thanks', the great dragon mused as he spoke to his students of the ways how to attain enlightenment. ,He did save our race from extinction, after all. Where has he gone…?'

It was one of the few mysteries that still eluded Ojutai. All that he knew was that Sarkhan had vanished after saving the spirit dragon Ugin. Where to, nobody knew.

That was when Ojutai noticed her.

It was a little human girl, running out of the village miles away down in the valley. Thanks to his keen dragon's eyes, he saw clearly her blackhair blowing in the wind.

Ojutai had been aware of her presence for a while. A bright light among candle flames. A hidden great power and great promise laying dormant within that human hatchling. It was light bright enough to catch his interest.

And there was more. The great dragon could sense a thirst for knowledge in the girl he had never encountered in anyone else. Even now, at her incredibly young age, her mind wandered farther than most adults'.

,This one will get farther than any human has gotten and will ever get', Ojutai had realised the first time she had come to his attention.

He watched her run along the river below, could sense her elation about her freedom and her hunger for knowledge. And something happened that only occured rarely.

A smile spread across Ojutai's lips.

His heart and mind were set. He was going to help this hatchling, whose soul was second only to a dragon's, spread its wings. It was not a desicion he fell lightly or often. But this human girl had caught his interest like noone else of the lesser races ever had. More than anything for the past years. To his surprise, he even felt… fondness for her. Something he had neve felt for a member of the the other races. Yet, there was something in that girl that had stirred this emotion.

Narset.

She was going to be his student. And what the great dragon willed shall be. Then he did something else he had not done only a handful of times in the past millennium.

He reached out to her so she may participate in his teachings and spoke.


End file.
